


Feedback Never Felt So Good

by TheTrashiestOfBins



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together, Unsafe Sex, Why Did I Write This?, i took many liberties with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestOfBins/pseuds/TheTrashiestOfBins
Summary: Vicky goes after the new kid.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	Feedback Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened but this exists now so here take it  
> I need to edit this eventually (probably a lot) but that might be a while  
>  _Please_ tell me if I need to add any tags  
> Also a lot of this is really really bad practice in the bedroom always get consent and be clear about expectations etc. also always have a safe word

"I can't—You're about to go do _what_?!" Amira pinched the bridge of her nose.

Vicky smiled and clenched her fists in front of her excitedly. "I'm gonna go nail that sorcerer kid, the one who just transferred this year!"

"Vic, why are you doing this?" Oz rested his chin in his hand, but his lack of mouth made his expression rather difficult to read.

"He looks cute, okay? Plus he was totally checking me out in Spellweaving 201, and you should have seen some of the sigils I saw in his notebook. Guy really knows his stuff." Vicky blushed and toed the ground with a shoe. "I just.. Spellstitching is one of the few things I'm like, _good_ at, and seeing him checking me out like that over something I feel good about.."

Her friends' faces softened, and Brian smiled softly. "Go get him, Vic." She smiled, and went to leave before Oz stopped her.

"Hey, you should wear your pencil skirt. Just a hunch. The blouse and sweater are fine." Amira laughed.

"You think he has a thing for the hot librarian look? On it." Vicky just nodded once with a thumbs up, then ran off.

* * *

Egreton was unsure of how he had found himself in this position. Vicky had approached him in the library, and one thing led to another, he supposed, but he was certain the typical course of events for the first interaction with a classmate did not range from 'discussing the nuances of unraveling the fabric of the arcane' to 'kinky, magically-assisted sex'.

He wasn't one to complain, however, as he had been absolutely enthralled with the Frankenstein's Monster ever since he first laid eyes on her. She was just.. exquisite. Her stitches were perfectly even, and she said she did them herself! He was enough of a practitioner to recognize talent when he saw it. His specialty was dynamic enchantments however, not Spellstitching. Enchantments that could be placed to link two people telepathically, for example.

He may have left his notebook open to some of his more impressive sigil work in an attempt to get her attention, but he hadn't expected such a blatant solicitation in response. It was almost like he had become a character from some sort of pornographic media.

He had looked up from his work to find Vicky with the top two buttons of her blouse undone, a charcoal grey skirt that barely came to her knees, and a come-hither look in her eyes. He was unable to break his stare for a few moments, blush growing brighter as she smirked at how obviously enamored he was. "Uh, hi?

"Hey, Egreton, right? I saw your notebook in Spellweaving, and I was hoping maybe we could talk shop a little bit," She sat on the edge of the table, very deliberately crossing her legs towards him.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure!" He gestured across the table to an available chair, and she smiled sweetly before reaching over and picking the chair up, effortlessly moving it to the same side, before seating herself less than an inch from being shoulder-to-shoulder. "Uh,"

"We need to be on the same side for sigils, don't we?" She didn't betray her innocent facade as she pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"I, uh, suppose we do," Egreton was decidedly out of his depth, so he latched on to the only thing he knew in this situation: Magic.

"What did that spell I saw before do?" Egreton perked up at the open invitation to talk about his work.

"Oh!" He fished it out and flipped to it. "It's a spell that allows me to mirror the sensations of one person onto another. It's my thesis, I suppose you could call it. I'm trying to make a defensive spell that would allow me to link myself to someone such if they hurt me they would hurt themselves, but I've only managed duplication so far, not redirection." He realized he had been talking for a while, and quickly shifted focus to Vicky. "So, can you draw me a spell? You saw my work, can I see what your style is like?"

Vicky grinned. "What would you like to see?" She pulled out a quill, outlining the basics with a steady, practiced hand.

"Whatever you want, I just want to see what you can do."

"Sounds good. Prepare to be amazed," Vicky set to work, her tongue caught between her teeth, and Egreton realized no amount of shop talk was going to distract him from how unbelievably cute she was. "There!" He realized he had gotten distracted staring, and he shook himself out of it to find that significantly less time had passed than he had thought; he hadn't been _too_ distracted, she was just _really_ fast.

"This is.. unlike anything I've ever seen, what does it.. it looks like an electrical amplifier spell? What would this even do, though? Like, what would you use it for?" He had looked at her with a confused expression, but had quickly found himself pinned beneath the weight of her stare, sultry and inviting in equal measure.

"Want to come back to my place and find out?"

And so Egreton found himself in the most peculiar situation of unintentionally re-enacting the cover of a pulp sci-fi novel of some sort. He was shirtless, holding his spellbook aloft as swirling motes of gold and black surrounded him and Vicky, whom he was currently straddling, and whose modesty was currently only preserved by the white sheet she had draped over herself.

This, however, did absolutely nothing to mask the fact that his spell was kicking in, making him acutely aware that the wetness he thought he felt beneath his crotch was _not_ in fact his imagination, and that Vicky's impatient squirming had been genuine as much as it had been flirty. He hadn't considered using this spell in this context before, but Vicky had been cryptic when he had asked exactly why she was so excited about it. The spell completed, he sent his spellbook to the nearest table with a wave of his hand, then he felt a sudden jolt in his loins. He looked back and blushed as Vicky winked, one hand clearly between her legs. "I take it it worked?"

"Yeah, it—it definitely worked—oh stars, Vicky, I don't know what you're expecting to get out of this but this is all much more intense than I expected and you're only—" Egreton let out a strangled sound as Vicky flicked a fingertip over her clit.

"It's about to get a lot more intense, trust me, cutie. Now, for the fun part." She threw the sheet off of herself, and he averted his eyes. She laughed, grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a kiss. "You’re allowed to look. Be a good boy and tie me down, will you?" She laid back, placing her wrists and ankles in cuffs that appeared to be attached to the table—slab?—she was laying on.

"I'll be honest I thought those were for me at first and I was _very_ nervous," Vicky laughed again as he clicked the cuffs closed. "Why am I cuffing you, again..?" There was a metallic click, and he looked up to see Vicky hooking a second alligator clip up to her second bolt, the first already being attached.

She gave him a disarming smile. "Safety!" That didn't make him nervous at all. He shivered as he felt the cool metal of the restraints on his own limbs, and he felt the pressure of something tugging at his neck. "So, you ready for the ride of your life, Egreton? I didn't think this would be a thing I could do with someone else, but your spell really opens up some options," She tilted her hips. "But enough talk; I've seen the way you watch me in gym, I know you want me."

"I can't really argue with that," He positioned himself between her legs, then hesitated. "Are you sure..?"

"Stars, Eg, just _fuck_ me!" He didn't need to be told again. He slid inside, and he let out a groan at the doubled sensation of feeling himself inside of her, and of feeling.. himself inside of her, but like, as her this time. "Good, stay all the way in just like that, now flip that switch up by my right arm," Her breathing was labored, and the raw anticipation in her voice combined with the odd instruction was enough to pierce the veil of hormones that had descended on the boy's mind.

"Wait, I'm not sure I'm into that," Egreton was nervous, but he was surprised when Vicky looked very seriously at him.

"We can stop if you want, but I can promise you, if this makes you feel what I feel, you're going to love it just as much as I will. Probably." Egreton took a deep breath, then nodded. "Then flip the switch, baby, and get ready for the time of your life,"

He reached out, and before he could chicken out, quickly flipped the switch. There was a crack, followed by the smell of ozone, but Egreton was too busy attempting to process the sudden flood of sensation—it was as though every nerve in his body was screaming, but once the initial shock wore off, it was clear that it wasn't a scream of pain.

Ah. So _that's_ why she did this.

He was vaguely aware that his ankles and wrists ached, and he noticed that Vicky's back was arched, straining mindlessly against her restraints as the electricity flooded her nervous system. She was beautiful normally, but now, locked in what appeared to be the most intense orgasm of all time, she was _radiant_. There was an occasional crackle of electricity across her skin, and listening to the sound made him realize he had been tuning out a repetitive, high-pitched noise.

That noise turned out to be the girl underneath him squealing in desperate ecstasy. "Give it to me, Eg! I can feel you _throbbing_ ," Her voice broke on the last word, but she continued. "I know you want to pound me so just _do it!_ "

He almost instinctively gripped her hips, rolling them against her as evenly as he could with the torrent of pleasure coursing through him, then stopped again with a pained grunt. "I'm not gonna last, Vicky—"

"There is only one way this ends, and that way is with your cum deep inside me and a dead car battery," Vicky let out another scream, and if Egreton hadn't been feeling what she felt first hand he would have been concerned she was being tortured. "Cum inside me! Forget being a gentleman and trying to last, just fucking rail me!"

He abandoned all restraint, and began to thrust into her at a jerky pace, already at his limit. "Vicky, I'm gonna—"

" _YES!_ Give it to me! Oh fuck~!" Her sentence trailed off as he buried himself inside her, overcome by the relentless waves of sensation coursing through him. He shuddered once, twice, then began to worry as he continued to feel that tightness in his gut. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it was too much; he couldn't stop. "Still going? Ooh, it looks like this keeps _you_ horny too~" He wasn't sure how much time passed like that, the two locked together at the height of their passion.

Eventually, he was overtaken completely and blacked out.

* * *

Egreton woke with a pounding headache. What had even happened last night..? He grumbled to himself, then winced at how much his morning wood ached. It wasn't usually painful, it was almost like that really hot dream he had about him and Vicky having a twenty minute orgasm was..

Real. He was suddenly aware that he was lying with his head tucked into Vicky's shoulder, their legs tangled together with her arm draped over his shoulders, holding him to her. He was suddenly also aware that they were both completely naked, and his morning wood throbbed painfully again. Vicky began to stir, and he panicked slightly. What was he going to do?

"Mmm.. Mornin', Eg. You sleep well?" She gazed sleepily down at him, and he blushed. Somehow _that_ was what really got him; not being naked, or the crazy sex, but the _intimacy_.

"I kind of feel like I got hit by a truck, I'll be honest." He felt her suck in a breath, and he wondered if he had done something wrong.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you'd think it felt good too—" She began to extricate herself from the bed, but Egreton grabbed the hand around his shoulders, holding himself to her.

"Vicky, was this.. just a sex thing?" Egreton didn't look up.

"I mean—Do you.. do you want it to just be a sex thing..?" Vicky still looked unsure.

"I think I want it to be an us thing." He looked shyly back up at her.

Vicky's blinding smile only reinforced his decision.


End file.
